


Until The Wind Changes

by julietcapulitty



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Coming of Age, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian AU, Peer Pressure, Underage Drinking, a production of mary poppins is always fun, highschool theatre makes the world go round, introducing trixie and katya as the voices of reason, lovable dorks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28747581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietcapulitty/pseuds/julietcapulitty
Summary: Senior year, English class, and a falling out with the cheer squad- Jinkx and Dela’s friendship has hit a bout of turbulence.  Caught in a senior slump and eager to make new friends, Dela finds herself relying on her teammates too much.  Desperate to go out with a bang, Jinkx steals the spotlight in one last show.
Relationships: BenDeLaCreme/Jinkx Monsoon, Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Until The Wind Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Jinkx had a rough summer, Dela can’t stand Jinkx’s boyfriend, and Major can’t get it up.

“I can’t get it up.” 

Five words you’d never want to hear, five words that Jinkx heard all too often. Her boyfriend, one Mr. Richard “Major” Scales, collapsed beside her on the bed, shoulder to bare shoulder. It had become a ritual of theirs: makeout, get naked, touch tits, touch dick, fail to get hard, repeat the next month. 

“I’m sorry, Jinkx.” Major stared straight up at the ceiling, just like he always did after their failed attempts at sex. Those words were simply a continuation of the first phrase, of which had been uttered countless times.

“It’s okay.” Jinkx stared up at the ceiling with him for a few moments, the familiar silence of the dorms when everyone was out in sports practices hanging over them. She let her head fall to the side, and her boyfriend turned his to look at her, too. “Major, we don’t have to have sex.”

“I know,” he sighed. He had been told this every time they had tried, but he still wanted to give her something to feel good about. “It’s not like I don’t want to. You’re an amazing person, and it’s not your fault.”

“It better not be my fault, because I consider myself to be pretty damn hot,” Jinkx laughed, trying to relieve some of the stress of the situation. Major smiled lightly, rolling his eyes. 

“You _are_ hot.” He shifted onto his side so he could see her better as they talked. Jinkx knew that he was about to come up with yet another excuse as to why he couldn’t get it up, just like he always did. He had a system to the whole ordeal, just like he had for everything else. “I just have these weird dreams. They make it kinda hard to, you know, get hard.”

Jinkx took his hand in hers and rubbed his palm, which had become a force of habit throughout their relationship. She had picked it up sometime during her childhood, presumably from her Nana. “What do you dream about?”

“We’ll be _doing it_ and then…” Major started to explain. He swallowed a lump in his throat and lowered his voice, as if anyone but Jinkx could hear him. “My dick breaks off, or my youth pastor walks in, or birds attack, or aliens invade.”

Jinkx stifled a laugh, squeezing Major’s hand instead. This was one of the more absurd explanations he had tried to supply, even odder than the time he told her that she reminded him of his first piano teacher. 

She decided to alleviate the awkward silence by sharing one of her own odd dreams. “Once I had a dream that my Rabbi walked in on me masturbating.” 

“You get it!” Major laughed. His features instantly softened, a look and air of insecurity falling over him. “Are you mad?”

“No,” Jinkx assured him. “I’m kinda relieved. My doctor took me off of my birth control, he thinks it’s interfering with my meds.”

“Is that why they’ve been so shotty lately?” He asked. Jinkx had been falling asleep more often, as sporadically as she had been when she was first diagnosed with narcolepsy. There were many times over the summer where she would shut down out of nowhere: at Major’s house during dinner with his family, while she was practicing tap, even at Dela’s when they were on the trampoline. She had almost been kicked in the head then, which effectively woke her up but was still a mortifying experience.

“That’s what he thinks.” Jinkx yawned loudly and felt her limbs begin to feel heavy. She couldn’t let herself fall asleep in Major’s bed, not when she had places to be and people to see. Or, one person, at least. “Speaking of, I’m starting to get tired. I should head back to my dorm soon.”

“I’ll walk you there!” Major seemed to jump at the opportunity to get out of his awkward position, throwing the blankets off of himself and his girlfriend. He climbed off of the mattress and looked around for his boxers, which had been dramatically thrown off by Jinkx in an attempt to rouse something in him. He found them and pulled them back on, picking up Jinkx’s purple bra that had been flung nearby as well. 

“A gift for the lady!” He tossed it back to the redhead, who had just sat up and struggled to catch it. He could see that she was starting to fall asleep, so he hurried it up.

“Thanks,” Jinkx muttered, clipping her bra in place. 

“Incoming!” Major tossed her tank top and cardigan to her, still looking for her skirt. Luckily, her stockings had stayed on, so that was less Jinkx-sized clothing to look for. He found his own sweatshirt and shorts first, so he slipped them on while Jinkx tried to rub sleep from her eyes. 

She got up herself to look for the rest of her outfit, finding her black skirt rolled up in Major’s blanket. She sluggishly pulled it on, adjusting the elastic band to sit over her shirt comfortably. She pressed a hand against her forehead, as if she could make the drowsiness disappear by magic. 

“Here,” Major said, handing her a tall can. “Drink this, maybe it will help.”

The black can was cold in her hand, the green emblem standing out so starkly that she knew what it was before she even properly looked at it.

“Major, you know I hate Monsters.” She turned to him and he shrugged his shoulders. 

“It’s all Katya was willing to give me. She likes to keep the Redbull for herself,” he explained. Jinkx felt herself falter, so she decided to take at least one sip to see if it would help wake her up even just a little bit. 

The liquid hit her tongue and she instantly gagged, but it succeeded in jolting her awake. She forced herself to swallow the battery acid flavored beverage before handing the can back to Major, who took a swig himself and had nowhere near the same reaction. 

“The Redbull is Trixie’s favorite, and she’ll only let me have some if I'm sad or if I beg.” Jinkx looked for her shoes to squeeze into, finding them by Major’s empty closet. “Next time, bring a video of me crying.” 

“Please don’t take videos of yourself crying, they make me sad.” Major opened the door for her, and she stepped out. He followed and locked the door behind them. 

The couple began to make their way down the hallway, passing door after door until they were out of the boys’ quarters. Jinkx took her usual long strides, while Major struggled to keep up with her long legs. She was the more athletic one out of the two of them, having been dancing for upwards of a decade. She probably had enough strength in her thighs to crush a man’s head, even if she looked all soft and sweet. That was the most common misconception about Jinkx, Major found, that she was soft and sweet. In his experience, the first time he talked to her was wildly different the first time he saw her. She could be biting and mean and intimidating when she wanted to be, but nobody seemed to get that from her underdog demeanor. 

“Dela should be out of cheer practice by now. She wasn’t here when I got back,” Jinkx told him. She hadn’t seen her best friend in a while, and felt her heart racing at the thought of finally being able to be with her favorite person again. It was enough to encourage her to walk even faster. 

“I bet she’ll be glad to see you.” Major jogged to keep up with her, taking her hand to keep her from speeding any further down the hallway. Jinkx took the hint and slowed down her strides, a small smile taking to her face. 

“Yeah. We usually spend the entire last week of summer together. But, you know, my dad got in the way.” 

Jinkx hardly even knew her dad, so when she was told out of the blue that he wanted her to spend a month with him and his wife in a different state, she wasn’t sure if she wanted to accept or not. Her mom made her go, of course, as she was determined as ever to make sure she wouldn’t hate her father her whole life. 

“Yeah,” Major sighed. He squeezed her hand gently. He really couldn’t sympathize with her on that. Both of his parents had been present, and they always had enough to get by. He had been in private schools his entire life and was able to pay for them without assistance, or else he would’ve gone to the same elementary and middle school that Jinkx and Dela had. He was convinced that if they had met him when they were younger, they would both hate his guts. “I’m sorry you have to deal with him.”

“I mean, I guess Oregon was okay.” Jinkx shrugged. “Besides his new wife trying to force me to watch her kids and go to church.” 

Apparently, Jinkx’s father failed to explain to her stepmom that she was Jewish, and would not be attending church with them every Sunday as it was against her and her mother’s wishes. Nicole’s reasoning of ‘my house my rules' imposed on a lot of Jinkx’s freedom during her time with her father. She had to turn her phone in at night, couldn’t watch TV for more than two hours a day unless it was with family, and she had to let her five and seven year old step-siblings watch her practice the dance combos she had to learn in the garage. It was hell just being there.

“Ouch.” Major cringed at the thought of having to supervise young children, and he knew Jinkx felt the same way. 

“Yeah.” They finally arrived at the door of the room Jinkx shared with Dela, coming to a stop in front of it. Jinkx took Major’s other hand and swung their arms. “Thanks for walking me back.” 

“It’s absolutely no problem.” 

She leaned in to kiss him on the cheek, some of her lipstick rubbing off on his face. “Mwah.” 

“Love you.” He kissed her cheek in return, his faint stubble pricking at her own soft skin. 

“Love you, too. Buh-bye.” She waved at him as he began to walk back to his own room, waiting until he rounded the corner to open the door. “I’m home-“

“Jinkx!” She was instantly bombarded the second she entered the room by her constantly over-enthusiastic best friend and roommate. Jinkx was blinded by the mass of black hair in her face and could barely breathe through the rib-crushing hug she was locked in. They both were giggling loudly at this point, and Jinkx wrapped her arms back around Dela.

“Dela!” She cried out. Dela began to sway in their hug, kissing her cheek overdramatically.

“Mwah, mwah, mwah!” Jinkx could feel her pink lipstick being smudged against her face and pulled away slightly. “I missed you so much!” 

“Clearly!” She laughed. Dela finally let go after a minute of kissing and hugging, keeping Jinkx at an arm's length. 

“Where have you been all afternoon?” She asked, cheery demeanor having yet to falter. 

“With Major. You weren’t here when I got here.” Dela rolled her eyes dramatically and dropped her arms back to her side, walking back towards her bed. 

“Ugh, _Major_. Always stealing my best friend,” she complained. It was a thing that she did, complain about Major. She had no actual grudge against him, it was just something that she liked to play into to annoy Jinkx, and she knew it. She took a seat on her mattress and laid back, staring at the ceiling. “I had cheer.”

“That’s what I figured.” Jinkx joined her, cozying up to her side. Dela looked at her kindly at first, but then furrowed her brows. She brought her finger up to Jinkx’s neck, poking it. 

“What’s that?” Jinkx sat up, bringing her hand to her neck. “Jinkx, a hickey?”

“Seriously?” She stood and rushed to the mirror in the corner of their room to check and see, and Dela came up behind her, smirking. 

“Gotcha,” she said when Jinkx realized that there was nothing there. She poked Jinkx in the sides and the tall girl stuck her tongue out at her.

“You’re so annoying.” 

The two returned to their spot on the bed, facing each other. Dela hadn’t changed much in the month that she hadn’t seen her. Maybe she went up a cup size or two, and she changed the shade of lipstick she wore, and she started wearing shorter skirts and tighter shirts- but it was nothing so drastic that Jinkx had actually _noticed_ it, not at _all_ drastic enough. 

“So, tell me all about your trip!” Dela nudged her arm, shaking Jinkx from her thoughts. 

“It kinda _sucked_ ,” she sighed. “It was just Oregon, it was really nothing special.”

“Still, tell me about it! Any cute boys? Did you make any friends?” Dela knew very well the answer to both of her questions.

Jinkx had always been the more introverted of the two, or as other people their age saw it, the more socially inept. Dela was always the one who pushed her to meet new people, but Dela’s friends weren’t always the type of people that Jinkx would want to hang out with, and vice versa. Dela had also known that any ‘cute boys’ were out of the picture. She and Major had been together for nearly a year, and she wouldn’t give him up for any _boy_. 

“Not really. I was just upset that I couldn’t spend the rest of summer with you. I missed you,” Jinkx told her, “and Major.” 

“But you missed me more.” Once again, Dela knew the answer to her own question.

“You’re my best friend, _of course_ I missed you more.” Jinkx rolled her eyes dramatically, but her lips were locked in a grin.

“Bros before hoes.” Jinkx whacked Dela upside the head jokingly, and she laughed with her full chest, hitting her back. 

“Never say that again,” Jinkx giggled. Dela flopped onto her back, smiling up at the ceiling. Jinkx watched her for a moment before inching closer and resting her head on her chest, looking up at her. The black haired girl flicked her forehead, and she let out a small, “Ow!” 

“That’s what you get.” Dela let her arm fall over Jinkx’s right shoulder. “How _is_ Mr. Major?”

“Same as usual, still a lovable dork.” That was true. Major was the epitome of a lovable dork, but that’s what helped him fit in with her and Dela. “He grew over the summer.”

“I’m glad! Do you know how awkward homecoming would be if you were taller than him?” Jinkx was still about the same exact height as he was, and that was without heels. Things had been a little awkward in the past when they tried to dance together, especially when they had made an attempt at slow dancing at the Spring Fling a year before. 

“Us tall girls have to make due.” That’s what she had been doing all her life, making due. Her dance teachers would complain about it both behind her back and to her face when they brought boys in to do partner work. They told her it made lifts awkward, and she had to wear a shorter heel on her character shoes. 

“Can’t relate.” Dela had always had it easy in that aspect. She had never been ridiculed for being tall. For the first few years of their friendship, they had been the same height, but as it turned out, Jinkx was an early bloomer and was suddenly taller than everyone in their fifth grade class. 

“You’re not that much shorter than I am,” Jinkx said. “I’m only 5’8’.”

“I’m two inches shorter. That’s a pretty big difference.” Dela held up her hand, creating a distance that was way more than two inches between her thumb and pointer finger. Jinkx pushed her hand down and held it there, lacing their fingers together. 

“You’re like, the national average.” Dela squeezed her hand rhythmically, comfortingly. “Anyways.”

“I don’t get how you can date a band kid, to be honest. Doesn’t the sound of trumpets get tiring?” There she was again, trying to point out the ‘flaws’ in Jinkx’s relationship. Jinkx didn’t mind, of course, for she knew that it was out of love for both of them. She had always made these jokes, and it was really no big deal to her. They all joked about it when they were together, how all three of them were music dorks. 

“What’s worse is listening to Handel’s ‘Messiah’ when we make out. Try having your tits sucked while the ‘Hallelujah’ chorus plays.” Dela laughed, but it was a true story. As sacreligious as it had been, in hindsight, the entire experience had been simultaneously erotic and horrific.

“Ew!” Dela scrunched up her nose in playful disgust. “I’ll pass.”

“He still can’t get it up.” Dela rolled her eyes. 

“Really?” She asked, voice dripping in sarcasm. 

“He tries to come up with something new every time. I told him that we don’t have to do it if he’s uncomfortable, but he _always_ just creates some explanation for his inability to hold an erection.” 

“Do you think he’s just scared?”

“Maybe.” Jinkx hadn’t really considered that Major might just be nervous, as that nervousness had never really hit her in their most intimate moments. She was bold and brassy, while he was demure yet sarcastic. “But I do love him. We have the same humor and he gets what it’s like to be in the arts.”

“Hmm.”

Dela got what it was like to be in the arts, too. Dela had the same sense of humor, too. Dela was all that Jinkx loved in Major and more in a shorter, cooler, feminine package. She just didn’t have the guts to make that point. 

The two of them laid there in silence, cuddled up together within an hour of being reunited. The silence didn’t bother them though, or, it didn’t bother Jinkx. Dela shifted beneath her redheaded friend, pushing herself further onto the bed. She could sense that Jinkx was on the verge of passing out by the way she started curling up into a ball, bringing her knees to her stomach, her head still at rest on Dela’s chest. 

“I missed you.” Dela looked down to see her looking up, brown eyes tired yet sincere. She pushed an arm underneath her, hugging her tightly as her breathing began to become slower. 

“I missed you, too.” Dela stroked her hair, bringing her deeper down into her drowsiness. 

“You’re comfy,” Jinkx mumbled, her voice partially muffled by the way she was using Dela’s breasts as a pillow. 

“Thank you, I’m going through puberty.” Jinkx smiled dopily at her witty remark, eyes remaining shut. 

“Not just your boobs!” She protested. “You make me comfy.” 

“Sure it’s not just my boobs. That’s what they all say.” 

“Hmph. Comf.” She snuggled into her more, craving the warmth and safety of Dela’s body, her favorite pillow since first grade. Dela watched her in admiration, her arms moving to hold the taller girl even closer to her. Her fingertips brushed across her soft tummy, exposed by her riding-up shirt.

Jinkx drifted off to sleep, and Dela could only lie there and hope that the pounding of her heart through her chest wouldn’t wake her up.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Next Chapter**  
>  Dinner, an assembly, and doubt. Enter Trixie and Katya as a woman and her sketchy wife.


End file.
